Smosh Apocalypse
by Young Nathan Drake
Summary: Anthony Padilla from Smosh travel in a post-Apocalypse setting. Ian was not able to survive so Anthony shoots Ian and continues to travel with Ellie from Last of Us. There is also constant mentioning of Ian, Kalel, and when Anthony was working for Youtube.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Ian and Anthony traveled to another dimension of a post apocalyptic setting. Ian was not able to survive so Anthony has killed Ian by shooting him. Anthony met Ellie, and decided to carry on the road with her. There is constant mentioning of Ian while traveling.

Reaching the building Anthony and Ellie looked around before stepping in. Their thoughts were pretty much the same. Gray streaks across the wall and different kinds of mold growing continuously. Paint chips shedding off falling in a pile along with the cold dead corpse remains on the floor.

The air was polluted and had heavy smoke. The two stepped inside. The ashes in the air were stinging their eyes.

"Looks nice"

"Well we've been to too many gross places"

Inside was a bathroom and appeared to have had people come visit before. Ellie felt someone else was in there.

"So this is a men's bathroom?"

"Yes but it usually doesn't reek this bad"

The first thing that greet them coming in were the urinals. Blue sponges sat on the bottom, dried up and stiff. Anthony stood in front of one and Ellie walked forward near the mirrors and examined the graffiti. There was no light but the faint blaze outside.

The graffiti was faded out. Pokemon graffiti. The guy had two sharpies, red and black.

Anthony walked near Ellie to examine the drawing.

"Good times."

Anthony taught about Ian.

On the wall there was also: Mari loves pie, Run when you can, and Aim for the head.

THUD!

They both heard that from behind, in one of the stalls.

They both knew what it was, took advice from the graffiti, but not exactly the same one.

Anthony grabbed Ellie's arm to flee the room but she shook her head. Ellie was about to take the chance and was about to 'aim for the head'. Anthony nodded and busted open the bathroom stall.

 _We should have cleared the whole bathroom first._

The door opened and there laid a corpse.

"Ian" Anthony whispered.

*chapters posted everyday 7am*


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you know that's Ian?" questioned Ellie.

"I was just joking. I thought to joke around a bit considering you when it comes to fighting"

The corpse sat there staring into their eyes. Once they opened the bathroom stall a heavy scent cloud greeted them and immediately knew where the scent was coming from. Anthony couldn't tell if Ellie was scowling because of the scent or because of him.

Ellie walked away passing Anthony, the graffiti,and past the urinals, looking straight out the door.

Anthony's smile faded away and followed Ellie.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just-" "that was just a random guy"

Ellie scoffed and walked faster into the field arms moving to and fro. "Winter's coming we should head south" she said without looking back. Ellie was moving faster than Anthony and he had to keep up.

Suddenly as her arm swayed back Anthony caught it and pulled her close to his chest.

There was a slight pause as Ellie tried to be tough and contain herself. Anthony stared at the scar on Ellie's forehead. It was the second time they had ever been so close. The first time was when Anthony pushed her out of the way to save her from being one of them. Ellie's mind went back to that time.

Her focus went down on the sweat on Anthony's shirt, Ellie snapped out of it and Anthony said, "I know what you're thinking."

"W-what?"

"Ian and I were such close friends and I had to save him from the pack." replied Anthony staring at the dead weed sprouting on the floor not hearing the 'what'.

"You shouldn't be offended that I had no choice but to kill him. You don't understand"

Ellie's mind went back to when he first told her. She thought he was an idiot but she had no choice but to travel with Anthony. She risked the thought of possibly getting murdered by him.

"Tell me."

Anthony did not understand.

"Tell me the whole story"

Anthony looked up at the sky and blinked. It was getting dark and cloudy. His eyes were getting red and teary. He brushed his hair off his forehead with the back off his hand. His hair was perfectly disheveled which Ellie couldn't help but stare.

"I'll tell you when we get to settle down somewhere. We obviously didn't find anything and we need food that will keep us alive- for story time." said Anthony.

They continued south as Anthony scanned the setting left and right. Ellie was too tired and she looked down thinking about Anthony.


	3. Chapter 3

From afar there are trees that have no leaves, just branches that have been withered. Trees that have branches growing in all different directions twisting among its other branches. Some are even intertwining with other trees.

 _What does this mean?_ Ellie thought.

Anthony and Ellie were walking out from the hills and into the large forest. While Antony guards what's above them from what could be in the twisted branches mess, Ellie guards the lower portion which is what could be hiding behind the stumps and trunks or maybe even squirrels.

"So are you ever going to tell me what-" Ellie began.

"Have you ever thought about how trees are related to us?" Anthony interrupted. Ellie figured that there was no purpose to argue.

"We have this tree and we are the stumps and our family are our roots"

"Our close friends are our branches because they grow apart and with us…"

Ellie shoots are limping bird with her arrow and runs ahead and picks it up. "Mmhm"

While she cleans the carcass, Anthony goes on.

"And the people that used to be our friends are the leaves that fall off"

Ellie places the bird meats in her backpack and they continue their pathway.

Ellie asks, "What about the strangers? How do the impact our lives?"

"The strangers are the trees that are far away… and you need binoculars to see him"

They pause and look around to find a small area covered by trees so they are protected by anyone since they realize that they won't be able to reach the end of the forest.

Their little area- after Anthony came back with logs and placed them on one side and one on the other side- was guarded by trees.

Ellie sat down and took her backpack off and examined the bird.

"We should build a fire…"

Now it was Ellie's turn to interrupt.

"Why then- why did you think that these trees have branches that are twisting among each other?"

"Um,"

"There are literally branches going through each other and even in their stumps!"

It was true, there was a tree that had another tree going through it. Killing it.

"It's because its the apocalypse."

"Ellie- look " Anthony pointed.

Above her was a withered tree. It had blood oozing out from the stump going all around.

 _What does this mean?_ Ellie thought

 _I thought the smell was coming from the bird._


	4. Chapter 4

Coming back from the mess of dried trees Anthony has dried branches in his arms. Ellie puts down her bow and arrow once she sees him. She notices the gun in his pocket has changed its original positions and looks as if it was just recently shoved back.

 _Didn't hear any gun shots though_

Ellie had a gun too, but she preferred her bow. Also loud noises attract them…

"So half half?"

"Yep like we always do"

Anthony takes the bird and rips it in half. A couple hairs and feathers and an eye falls off. Ellie sits there on a log across from him in front of a not-bleeding-tree. She sits there staring with her branch in one hand and eyes on the bird. Anthony starts the fire glancing at Ellie while was beginning to show from far away. It needs to be covered up so no one else would spot them. Anthony and Ellie rearrange sticks and dirt along with the branches of the trees to secure them.

Finally, the bird is being cooked by the fire.

"We wouldn't want to get the stomach bugs again." Anthony smiled sending Ellie to memories. Ellie shudders.

"So Ian and I were best friends and I tried my best to keep him safe." explained Anthony taking a bite of the bird.

"-Your bird isn't fully cooked yet-" started Ellie.

"Do you want to tell you the story or what?"

Ellie raises her eyebrow as a 'Go ahead I'm listening.'

Anthony pauses and looks at the scar on her eyebrow. Then to her tired eyes.

 _She must have been through a lot._ Anthony thought.

Ellie catches him and they exchange glances and go back to eyeing their bird as it cooks in the fire. It was almost night time.

Ellie looks at Anthony as he sat on the log on the other side she and sees his pink cheeks. _Rosy glow. Pinkish hue_. Ellie thought different ways to describe it. Then she remembers the bird and flips it the other way but burns her finger.

"Ouch!"

Anthony didn't bother to ask if she needed help. Anthony continued.

"Ian and I kept posting Youtube videos for 10 years. We made other channels Shut up Cartoons, a second channel, Smosh Games, and also a channel where our videos are dubbed in other languages. Best of all we made a movie that was successful."Anthony was talkative when he got to eat. "We been through a lot before the epidemic that tore this whole thing down. When he died I saw all that go away." Anthony's voice grew quiet.

"I wish there was a way to know you're in the good old days before you actually left them" said Elle.

"Yeah"

"I ship Ianthony" Ellie giggled

"What?" Anthony looked up with a confused look on his face but then smiled once he saw Ellie's face.

It has been a while since he saw her smile.

"It's getting dark we should sleep now"

The blood from the tree adjacent from Ellie had dried up. Winter is coming.

Ellie put out the fire and rearranged the sticks and dirt.

As Ellie laid down she was clutching her backpack. Licking leftover bird juice off her lips, Ellie drifted off to sleep. Anthony got up and took out his gun. It was his shift to be on guard.

Ellie dreamed about what Anthony must have been like. Popular. She thought about his tree analogy and how he must have been so charming.

He must have had a lot of fangirls.

She thought about if he had a girlfriend.

She remembered when she would be frightened when Anthony took out his gun. Now he's her friend. He's a part of her tree.

Suddenly Ellie woke up hearing two gun shots.


End file.
